


Sharp

by Aoilovesfood



Series: Double the Trouble [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fights, Jealousy, Lances, Swordfighting, Swordplay, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoilovesfood/pseuds/Aoilovesfood
Summary: A private training session goes wrong?





	Sharp

Byleth was sparring in the training field with Felix. It was later in the day on Saturday sometime after classes had ended for the week. They began to clash with the training swords. Felix could tell that his professor was holding back.  
“Professor, how many times have I told you to not hold back on me? Did you think I wouldn't notice?” He said sticking the sword into the ground. Byleth folded her arms. She hated to admit that he was right. But she also enjoyed the passion that comes from it.  
“Ah, did you notice? You are pretty sharp today,” she said as she grabbed the sword again. She readied herself. “Alright, let's go once more.” Felix tossed aside the training sword and grabbed an iron sword. “Felix, what are you doing?” He twirled the sword in his hand before taking up his stance.  
“I hope you take me more seriously now. Let’s see how good you are.” He took a swing at Byleth and she hopped back to dodge his attack. She had a small smirk on her face.  
“Okay, just this once.” She charged at him. Felix took a couple stabs at her and missed. With his speed, he spun around and took a swing at her waist. His quickness caught her off guard but she parried it in the nick of time. From there he took a few more swings forcing Byleth to parry and take a couple of steps back. Felix was on the verge of winning. Something in Byleth made her move quicker. She was adapting to Felix’s movements so she could better incapacitate him. The seriousness on his face was something that Byleth never really saw in class. She got distracted for too long and Felix knocked the training sword out of her hand and pointed the iron sword at her neck. She was breathing heavily. Felix let out a frustrated groan.  
“How could you get distracted in the midst of battle? It could get you killed. Or did you let me win this time?” Byleth let a little smile creep across her face.  
“That's a little sharp there Felix, you might want to watch where you point that,” Byleth said before she crouched and swept his feet from underneath him with her leg. As he fell to the ground the iron sword that was spinning in the air landed in Byleth’s hand. By the time Felix realized what transpired, she pointed the sword at his throat. “Here’s a lesson for you. Whenever facing an opponent you know on the battlefield show no mercy. Especially if you issued the challenge.” Felix propped himself up. He winced from his fall.  
“A lecture in a training session? How very professor like of you.”  
“Well, I am still your teacher even after class. Maybe if you gave me the same effort in class I wouldn't have to lecture you during our separate training sessions.” Byleth stuck the sword into the ground and dusted off her hands. Felix sat up and hit the ground with his fist.  
“To think that I almost had you.” Byleth went to extend her hand to him to help him off the ground. He grabbed her hand, “I suppose Claude had been rubbing off on you.” Byleth blushed.  
“Wh-what does that mean?” Felix hadn't noticed, instead, he dusted himself off.  
“I just see you guys talking in the morning before class starts and he must be planting his schemes in your head which is why you are starting to get a little more tricky.” He shrugged his shoulders. “He must be good for you to pick up on some of his tricks.” Byleth put her hands on her hips.  
“You do know that I wouldn't be nearly as good as I am if I didn't have such a fierce sparring partner. That’s why I choose to spar with you out of all of my students.” Byleth just realized that she admitted a slight bit of favoritism and bit her lip for speaking. Felix put his hand on his side.  
“Is that so? Well I hope that we can continue getting stronger together professor,” Felix blushed a little before scratching his head, “I mean so we don't die out there on the battlefield.” Byleth nodded her head.  
“It would be a shame if you were to fall on my command so I will do my best to train you, that includes the lectures.” Felix rolled his eyes. “And, since you lost again today how about you take care of the training weapons today?” Felix moved his hair from in front of his face.  
“No problem.”  
“PROFESSOR!!” Felix and Byleth turned to see Leonie running towards her. Byleth sighed. Leonie had her lance in her hand. Byleth knew what she was going to ask.  
“Good afternoon Leonie.”  
“I heard you were here so I figured I would get a quick training session in.” Byleth looked at Felix with an annoyed look. There was something about Leonie that extremely bothered Byleth.  
“Where did you hear that from?”  
“Oh, Captain Jeralt. I saw that he needed some assistance and I asked why you weren't helping him. He said that you had some private training session.”  
“He said that?” Byleth blushed and covered her head.  
“Yeah, he told me that you were training with Felix and that I should come and keep an eye on you for some reason.” Felix crossed his arms.  
“Why in the world would he-” Byleth interrupted  
“Please don't mind his words. He is spouting nonsense” She wanted to twist up Leonie so she would stop talking. Leonie got a little frustrated.  
“But Captain Jeralt would never ‘spout nonsense’, he is way better than that. I can't believe his own daughter would think that of him. You must not respect him as I do.” Byleth cocked her head to the side. ‘This little, I oughta...Remind me to never tell my father anything’  
“Felix where is that iron sword?” Felix held it in his hands.  
“Well it's right here, but do you think-” Byleth grabbed the sword and swung it so fast it seemed to have cut the wind.  
“I do believe you have a chore to do Felix. I, on the other hand, have a sharp tongue that needs to be cut out.”  
“You are about to go all out on her?” Byleth snickered.  
“Please, I won't even need half of my strength.” She motioned for Leonie to prepare herself. “This will be over shortly.” Felix stepped back as Byleth and Leonie swung at each other. Leonie’s attacks were being blocked by Byleth easily. She caught Felix looking at her and lost her focus again for just a moment. Leonie’s lance grazed her left calf, ripping her leggings. Byleth winced and without a moment's notice, she snapped Leonie’s lance in half with her iron sword. It spiraled towards Felix. With his quick reflexes, he deflected the broken lance. Leonie pouted.  
“Now I’ve gotta get that fixed. Thanks a lot for the battle though professor. Maybe you are as good Captain Jeralt said you would be.” Byleth started for the orange-haired girl. “Well, would you look at the time. Gotta go!” She dashed out the gates.  
“Oh no you don't! Get back here!” Byleth was stopped by Felix. She blew out air in anger. “I will have that disrespectful girls head.”  
“No need to get all worked up, you need to get that taken care of.” He pointed at her leg. Her bottom calf was covered in a light veil of blood, but because her adrenaline was pumping she could barely feel the cut. Her legging was torn up and it seemed that was what bothered her more. He took a roll of bandages out of his pocket. “We are going to have to wrap it up until we can get you to Manuela.”  
“Felix, I’m okay really. You shouldn't have to worry about me. I am your professor after all.”  
“It would be wrong of me to not help you.” He began to wrap her leg, “Besides, it's better to have someone else do it for you.” Byleth smiled softly.  
“Why thank you Fel-” before she could get his name out an arrow whizzed by Felix’s face and striking a column beside him. They both looked in the direction from which the arrow came from. Claude was on the other end twirling an arrow in his hand. “Claude?”  
“Hey teach. I heard from miss Leonie that you were injured and came as fast as I could.” Claude and Felix exchanged glares. “Oh hey there Felix, where you here this whole time?” He stood up straight and faced Claude.  
“I was. As you can see, I was just patching the professor up.”  
“So you were present when Leonie inflicted a wound upon the teach?”  
“It was her battle, why would I step in?” Claude knocked his arrow and aimed.  
“Well if that's how you feel then why don't you and I have a battle ourselves? Teach, make sure not to jump in.” Byleth got in between the two of them.  
“Claude, It was my fault for initiating the spar and allowing Leonie to use her lance instead of the training one. Felix advised against it but I insisted. Besides I can handle myself.” Claude loosened his pull.  
“I suppose you are correct Teach. Do you need my help getting to the infirmary?” Byleth shook her head.  
“I'll be just fine on my own. Both of you take it easy. I will see you both tomorrow.” She scurried out of the training room. Her heart was racing and she needed to get it calmed down soon.


End file.
